vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Before Times * The Crucible violently comes into existence within Malaborn. * Magic and Life are created by The Crucible. * The Crucible gives birth to the Gods and the Devils. * The Gods and the Devils wage a seemingly endless war within The Crucible. * The Crucible creates a leader for both the Gods and the Devils. * The Gods and the Devils leave The Crucible to begin creating the rest of Malaborn. * The Gods and the Devils create Alidrah, Melix, and Duu. * The Gods create The Afterworld. * The Devils create The Underworld. * The Gods and the Devils become allies after they forge a pact between one another. * The Gods create The Eternal Plane of Life and the Devils create a She Devil by the name of Tialor. * Tialor is given this new plane of existence and she is given the title, Tialor She Devil of The Eternal Plane of Life. * The Devils find out why the Gods created The Eternal Plane of Life and they invade The Afterworld. * During the Deity Wars the Gods and Devils create elemental armies to fight for them. * The Devils break the pact and burn several cities in The Afterworld to the ground. * The Gods forged a new kind of army, an army made of solid gold with the power to destroy any and all who entered The Afterworld. * The Devils were unable to create an army that could destroy these golden legions, so they retreated back into The Underworld. * The Gods and Devils create The Divine Council so that there would be no more war between the deities. * The Devils create The Balance Pact and the Gods sign it. * The Halflings rise from their caves and form tribes. * The deities reach an agreement and they decide to create mortal life by using the powers of Kiivah She Devil of Mortal Life. * The Halflings wage countless wars against each other until the first King is crowned. * The deities create magical objects that are scattered throughout the realm for the mortals to find. * The Halflings discover stone and Iron. * The thirty eight Halfling tribes become the twelve Halfling Kingdoms. * The deities discover a race of Halflings on Alidrah. * The Halflings build massive underground valleys and forests within Alidrah. * The deities flood Alidrah in an attempt to wipe out the Halflings. *The Halflings survive the flood via their underground territory. *The Halflings begin building their first kingdom beneath the surface of Alidrah. *The deities realized that the Halflings are a "natural" race on Alidrah. *The War of The Crown begins. *The Halflings kill off six of their kingdoms. *The War of The Crown comes to an end. *Alvorsha, Mia, Siith, Morvag, and Tialor create the Galithier and send the first of their kind to Alidrah. *Darkness swallows the southern corner of the mega continent. *Mar and Avah create the first Daemon from magic, life, and darkness. *The Halflings discover a "nest of nightmares" when they attempt to build a settlement on the southern side of the mega continent. *The Halflings discover magic and steel. *The Second War begins. *The Crucible creates Hera who then creates The Gauntlet of Magic and sends it to Alidrah. *The Galithier leave their caves behind and form their first village. *The Daemons push the Halflings out of their territory and The Second War ends. *The Galithier build walls around their borders and begin building their kingdoms. *Haldor Crovis discovers that magic is what forces the planets to orbit around Melix. *Haldor Crovis finds The Gauntlet of Magic and becomes the Demi-God of Magic. *Haldor begins constructing his super structure. *The Halflings discover the true potential of magic without Haldor's help. *Haldor creates the first Magisphere and sends it to his people. *Haldor begins teaching Dwarfs how to properly use magic. *Vonger Vuultin writes a book of spells after studying under Haldor Crovis. *Vonger's book is sent to an archive that is dedicated to preserving knowledge. *The Dwarf Archives are expanded once the new King decides that the archive should contain historical events and documents as well as textbooks. *The Galithier crown their Kings with crowns made of each type of building material. *The Halfling population outnumbers the Galithier four to one. *A single Halfling kingdom creates "deep freeze" technology to save their race from extinction. *The Great Wars begin. *The Halflings destroy one of their underground kingdoms causing its Magisphere to explode. *The Magisphere explosion causes the mega continent to separate into smaller continents and islands. *The Halflings disappear from Alidrah. *The Galithier destroy the walls around their continent only to find a seemingly infinite ocean. *Gaia plants the seeds of Talia, Mountain Pass, and Kalsiin. *Mar sends The First Ones to Alidrah. *Gaia creates the first Fawns and Satyrs. *The Satyrs form tribes and invite the Fawns to join them. *The Satyrs claim Talia as their own and the Fawns claim Mountain Pass under Satyr rule. *Zaemur and Shoth create the Dragons and send the first of their kind to Alidrah. *The Galithier Wars begin after two rival leaders attempt to take Morgept by force. *Sakal Comtine and Gaal Nunonu form The Templar Order in Talia. *The Satyrs build their first city and call it The Emerald City. *The First Satyr Lord is crowned a few years after The Emerald City is built. *Valkarth Vormont is born. *MorZega's seed is planted by Fae Cumah. *The Galithier Wars come to an end. *The Fawns build their first village and name it Vardiin. *The Galithier Lords throw Valkarth Vormont in a dungeon for speaking against their laws and leadership abilities. *The Galithier Rebellion begins. *The Kalvorians claim the frozen continent that they call Ivora and form their very first tribe. *The Galithier behead three of their leaders. *Mar sends the first Dragons to Yiizmar. *Gaia sends the first Humans to Kalsiin. *Mar creates the Wendigo and sends the first of its kind to Alidrah. The First Era # The Galithier crown Valkarth Vormont as their first true King. King Valkarth changes the name of his race from the Galithier to the Half Giants. # Fae Cumah founds MorZega.